


Futari Kake no Basho (A place for two)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rimming, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: The perspective of a morning to spend with his boyfriend in bed was enough to make him deem that a wonderful start for the day.





	Futari Kake no Basho (A place for two)

When that morning Daiki woke up he whined, rolling into bed and shivering.

It was cold, too much to even think about getting up.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Yamada blissfully sleeping next to him.

He smiled and got close, resting his head on the pillow next to him and moaning content for the warmth coming from the younger’s body.

He tried to fall asleep again, but he gave up almost immediately.

He looked around instead, moving his eyes to the window and widening them when an unexpected whitish light hit him.

He could see the greyish sky, and the snowflakes falling slowly.

He smiled, explaining the sudden cold and now feeling almost happy about it; he liked the snow, he always had, even more because that morning neither him or Ryo had to go to work.

The perspective of a morning to spend with his boyfriend in bed was enough to make him deem that a wonderful start for the day.

He turned again, bringing an arm around Ryosuke’s waist, leaning toward his face and pressing his lips on his chin lightly, then to his cheek, his cheekbone and in the end his mouth.

He heard him groan and try to push him away, and he chuckled, without stopping to kiss him.

“Daiki...” the younger muttered, bringing an arm around his neck and pulling him closer; more to prevent him from moving than for any kind of affection, Daiki thought.

“Ryo-chan.” Arioka murmured in his ear, putting his hands on his hips and caressing him. “Wake up, Ryo.” he added, more and more amused by the annoyed look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Five more minutes.” Yamada answered, trying to turn to the other side, opposed by the elder’s hold.

“It’s snowing, Ryo.” Daiki tried, sure that the information was going to have the hoped effect.

Yamada opened his eyes all of a sudden, sitting up on the mattress.

“Snowing?” he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Good morning.” Arioka told him, pulling up as well and bringing an arm around his hips, pulling him closer while they both looked toward the window.

“Look how much there is, Dai-chan... it must’ve started snowing tonight.” the younger murmured, ecstatic.

Arioka nodded, fascinated by Ryosuke as much as the younger was by the snow.

They kept quiet for a while, then were interrupted by an eloquent growl from Yamada’s stomach.

Not at all embarrassed, the latter turned toward his boyfriend.

“I'm hungry, Dai-chan.” he pointed out, as if it was needed.

“What would you like to eat?” the elder unwillingly got off the bed, shivering once again for the coldness.

Yamada thought about it for a moment, then he smiled.

“Hot chocolate. I know it’s not really the best for breakfast, but I always feel like it when it’s snowing.” he said, and all Daiki did was nod and got out the room, headed toward the kitchen.

He felt incredibly good.

The thought of Yamada, of that morning, of how the younger seemed to be so incredibly adorable, made him feel good.

Once warmed the milk up and stirred it with the cocoa powder, he poured it into two mugs and put them on a tray, before getting back to the bedroom.

He found Ryo standing, his elbows on the windowsill, staring outside the window absorbed.

He handed him the mug, thanked with a quick peck on his lips, and then he sat back on the bed, slowly sipping the chocolate and keeping his eyes on Ryosuke.

He couldn’t quite describe what he felt whenever he laid his eyes on him; it was a mix of different feelings, each of them making him always feel like the luckiest man alive.

He saw him stare outside and took advantage of that moment to look at him.

He let his eyes caress his features, his lips red from the coldness, then he moved them on his shoulders and his back, feeling a sudden shiver when he saw him prop himself better on his elbows, leaning forward, his face almost pressed against the window.

He put the mug down on the nightstand and went to the younger’s back, resting his hands on his hips.

Ryosuke backed toward him, letting himself go into his hold, resting his head against his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked, nodding toward the snow falling restlessly.

Daiki smiled.

“I'm sorry. I'm not looking.” he murmured, pressing his lips on the younger’s throat, hearing his chuckle.

Arioka went down with his mouth on his shoulder, moving the shirt out of the way and kissing the naked skin, slowly; he was in no rush, he had all the time to enjoy this.

Yamada closed his eyes, pushing himself against his boyfriend’s body, hissing when he felt his cock press behind his back.

“Daiki...” he said, his voice both reproaching and amused.

The other chuckled, still tormenting him with his lips.

“You know, they say chocolate is a very powerful aphrodisiac.” he justified himself. “But your skin is no joke either.” he added, his voice huskier, while he brought his face back to his nape, inhaling deeply. “And your scent.” he brought a hand around Ryosuke’s wrist, pulling it up until his boyfriend’s fingers were through his hair, pushing his head further. “And your touch.” he murmured again, breathing in and losing that calm which had been leading him to take his time, bringing his hands under Yamada’s shirt, pulling it up and taking it off quickly.

He heard him groan for the sudden coldness and he rushed to wrap his arms around him in the attempt of warming him up, caressing his chest, pinching his nipples, touching every spot his fingers managed to reach, while his mouth went down to explore his back, slowly licking alongside his shoulder blades, moving toward the centre, running his tongue down his spine.

He took a moment to catch his breath, pulling his own shirt off and kneeling behind him, seeing him shiver under the touch of his hands, which were trying to drive him crazy.

Daiki brushed his face against his thigh, still covered by his sweatpants, while his hand moved under it and went looking for his boyfriend’s cock, wrapping its palm around it, moving its fingers down its veins.

Yamada pushed toward that touch, starting to pant, and Daiki took advantage of that to free him from his pant and boxers, biting down on his buttock while his hand kept moving relentlessly over his cock.

The other one went to tease his rim, then he reached it with his mouth, mischievously licking over it and then starting to prepare him for real, with one finger at first, then all too soon with two, scissoring them to make room for his tongue and feeling aroused just by hearing his broken moans, showing that he wanted more.

He prepared him for a little while longer, and not because he deemed it necessary, but because he wanted to feel him reach his limit, to see him melt under the care of his hands and his mouth, making Daiki feel like he was in complete control of his body and his pleasure.

After a while he stood back behind him, ceasing any contact and smiling at his frustrated groan.

“Ryo...” he whispered in his ear, showing a need that was the same as his, while he waved his hips against him, letting him feel even better his cock.

He put a hand at the centre of his back and bent him over, pushing on his head for his face to touch the window.

He heard him moan and saw him bite his lips for the coldness, but he lingered for a moment, enjoying the sight of that moment of discomfort, seeing the glass clouding over under his breath, as if the warmth from that body was enough to melt the ice sticking to it. 

He held his breath, taking off his remaining clothes and starting to push inside of him, slowly, well set into making him feel every inch of his cock getting inside of him.

Yamada writhed under the hold of his hands, pushing back, moaning, but Daiki managed to keep his self-control and not push too fast inside of him.

When, after too long, he had bottomed out, he rolled his head back and sighed blissfully.

Yamada was tight, he was scorching hot around him.

He tightened his hands on his flesh, digging his nails into it, and couldn’t resist anymore.

He pulled out slowly, thrusting back in, this time harder; it caught him off guard, and it tore a scream from him that satisfied the elder.

He started moving fast, feeling he had reached the limit of how much he could tease him.

Daiki knew how to play that body, taking advantage of every moment he had before taking it, because he knew that the moment he did he lost his reason and became pure instinct, no room for games anymore.

He brought his hand back to his cock, brushing his thumb over the tip, wrapping his hand around it, moving at the same pace of his thrusts inside of him, while the younger moans became louder, sign of the fact that he was close.

With his free hand he grabbed his shoulder, forcing him back up, tiptoeing to keep feeling him completely, and he pushed inside of him again and again until he heard him scream louder, calling his name and rolling his head against his body, coming all over his hand.

Daiki didn’t allow him time to recover, he didn’t stop moving, overwhelmed by that feeling, by his body even tighter now around his cock.

He looked at him, his face flustered, twisted by pleasure, completely relinquished to hi, and it was all he needed to come as well, chocking a moan and spilling inside of him.

They were both panting, and Daiki felt Ryosuke’s knees give out under his weight when he finally let go completely against him.

Smiling and trying to breath properly, he pulled out of him, softly leading him to the bed, laying on it and letting the younger lay against him.

He saw him close his eyes, tired, as if he hadn't been awake for less than an hour, and he caressed his hair, pulling a few sweaty locks off his face, unable to stop looking at him.

Ryo groaned, satisfied, surrendering to his caresses and snuggling up against him, sighing.

“Daiki?” he called him, his eyes still closed. “Can we spend the rest of our lives like this? Chocolate, snow, sex and cuddles... seems perfect, doesn’t it?” he said, his voice almost childish and such a blissful look on his face that the elder was almost expecting him to start purring.

He chuckled, flicking his forehead.

“Sooner or later we should go out to get some food. And they could worry at work if we were to suddenly disappear.” he replied, almost serious. “But I can allow us to spend the rest of the day like this. It’s a good compromise, isn’t it?” he added.

Yamada sat up, then he straddled Daiki’s legs and brought his face close to his.

“I love you.” he said, suddenly serious. “You know that, right?”

Daiki sighed, taking his face in his hands and pulling him closer, softly kissing him.

“I know.” he said when they parted. “And I love you too, Ryosuke. You’re the most beautiful thing in my life.”

The younger smiled openly, almost as if he couldn’t help it.

He kissed him again and again, never getting enough of the taste of his lips, lying next to him on the bed and keeping his mouth on him until he needed to get some air. Then he turned, letting his back press against his chest, and Daiki wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that, watching the snow fall outside the window.

And Daiki thought that, if they could’ve done that, he really would've loved to spend the rest of his life like that.


End file.
